


Still Lucky

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Still Lucky

"Dad, I'm home," Lily called out, unwrapping the scarf from her neck and tossing it over the back of the sofa.

"In the kitchen," Harry replied, and when she got there he was pouring her a cup of tea, a plate of eggs and toast already on the table. Just like every morning when she got home from her overnight shift at St Mungo's.

"Ah, brilliant," she said after taking a sip.

"Did you find someone to switch shifts with tomorrow night?"

Lily nodded. "Daphne said she'd cover for me. Now I just have to hope I can get tickets."

~*~

"I can't believe the Weird Sisters are still popular," Harry said with a snort.

"They're classic." Lily rolled her eyes. " _Everyone_ wants to go. I should ask Al. He probably knows someone who knows someone with extra tickets."

"Mmm, he does seem the type, doesn't he?" Harry chuckled. "About those tickets..." he started, a smile beginning to spread across his face. "As luck would have it, this time it's your dad who knows someone."

Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulled out two tickets and handed them to her.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're the best, Dad."


End file.
